the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Night Mother
'Approval' Approved 'History' Ages ago when the shinobi world was still young, an elite sect of ninja tamed the mists of the land of waves. These men and women were among the first masters of the Suiton techniques. They laid out the basics of all water techniques we use today and among them was the Master of Red Mists, Kyoko. Where others were focussed on the more grandiose, showy techniques, Kyoko was focusses on clear, concise techniques. She learned to draw the water from her surroundings, the earth, the air, and even from her own chakra. The darkest source of her power was her more favored source of water -- her own body. The power she had obtained from her studies would eventually drive her mad. Fear for what she might do, drove the other masters to force her out of their village. She did not leave alone, though. With her, she stole five children whose spirits held a certain... spark to them. It was this group of children who would form the first of her family. She took their affinity for Suiton and nurture it like any good mother would. She taught them the art of subtlety, the power of the blood coursing through their veins, and the devotion that one shows to their mother. When these children came of age, the whispers began -- whispers of a family that was shaping Kirigakure. At the head of this mystrerious family was Kyoko, second only in power by her First Child. This first child was the most adept at the skills she taught and was the inheritor of her Red Mists technique. This would be her medium of immortality. The First Child would pass on the techniques to their child, whom would then succeed them in the rank of first child. The prior's blood would then be used to bathe the mother and make her oils. The other children would do just as their mother had done. They would work until their twentieth year, then they would take a child within whom they detected the very same spark their mother detected in them. To these children, the very techniques they had mastered over the years would be passed down. These children would obtain the titles of their predecessors and on the child's thirteenth year they would kill their predecessor and consume their blood. Unlike the First Child, the lesser deceased children would be drained and their blood stored in the heart of their home, accesible only by the Mother and her First Child. Following her death, no other child would step forth to take her place. Their obedience was to her and her alone. They would act on her will for years, before they slowly spread out across the great shinobi nations. They would create what they believed would accomplish her goal of a true family, by finding mates and over the years creating clans. They would pass on their skills and eventually their origins would lie forgotten, except for one child. The Second Child would stay behind to care for their mother. The Second Child would forgo the chance at starting a family and continue the traditions of finding the spark, serving mother, caring for mother, and attempting to shape Kirigakure through the blood of Mother's Family. The last of the Second Children would be a poor mad man named Cicero . He was a master of the Void Chain, a legendary weapon of Kirigakure, and knowledgable in the art of Hyoton. He was overpowered by the combined efforts of Mrokeii Uzumaki, Sho Chikamatsu, and Zumoni Tezuka, though and the spoils of The Family's crypt went to these three shinobi. 'Puppet Body' Sho Chikamatsu has taken what was once a mangled corpse and repurposed her into an instrument of death once more. Her body is lithe and seductive, with hundreds upon hundreds of tubes keeping her together. She is highly flexible, with the dexterity of a contortionist. Every last tube is filled with blood generously donated by Suna's medical squads and that blood mingles with the very blood that once filled Kyoko's veins. Coating these veins and binding them is the hardened and reinforced flesh of Kyoko. These plates are strong as tempered steel and twice as light. The tubes that makes up the bulk of her body are a special material that is used in surgery. It is strong enough to take the physical demands of of the shinobi lifestyle, while still allowing for ozymosis. Her hands and feet are now sharp iron claws. 'Puppet Stats' *Total Status Points: 33 **Strength :: 8 **Speed :: 10 **CC :: 10 **End :: 5 *Total Chakra Points: 40 *Current Owner: Sho Chikamatsu 'Techniques' *Jutsu Points: 4 **'Sanguine Art :: Crimson Mists 'Point :: 20CP/10CP Upkeep ***Sho channels his chakra into Kyoko's body and forces her blood through the ultrafine holes in her veins. The blood spreads out from her chest and coats the surrounding area in a fine mist. This mist swallows both Sho and Kyoko and conceals the from everything but the light of the sun. It can't fool the Byakugan, but, due to the mist being created with the Sho and Kyoko's chakra, any Sharingan and Rinnegan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. Even scent is obscured in this crimson nightmare. **'Sanguine Art :: Blades of Blood' Point :: 10CP ***This technique will create a fast jet of blood running along the ground that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock. However, it can easily be avoided by jumping upwards. The blades can also be sent above ground level to strike down jumping targets. **'Sanguine Art :: Iron Maiden' Points :: 10 CP ***Using this technique, Sho and Kyoko gather blood from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. They then direct them to a specific target at high speed. only after Crimson Mist has been performed 'Puppet Feats' *'Blood Release' Category:Puppets